x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Discs, Comics, Sketches
Discs, Comics, Sketches *'Danger Room Discs' *'Comic Books' *'Sketch Books' Danger Room Discs Save Allison in NY - "teamwork 101" Walking up the stairs to the Xtraction point that ends the stage where you rescue Alison you will find the danger room disc "teamwork 101". |} First time in X-Mansion - Danger Room Disc "teamwork 102" When you take control of Magma and search the subbasement of the mansion, look in the danger room by the computer to find the danger room disk "teamwork 102". X-Mansion - "Protect 202" After the HARP mission search the small area next to the stairs on the dormitory level to find the danger room disc "Protect 202". Nightcrawler's Sentinel Flashback - "Defend 202" At the very start of the mission take the first right into an alley way. Go around the bend and destroy some wood panels to find the danger room disc "defend 202" Weapon X - "Sabotage 402 In one of the first rooms, there is a lower area filled with machinery that contains the Danger room disk "Sabotage 402". Asteroid M - "Challenge - Legends" On level B of asteroid M. The first place you must use your mutant powers to form a bridge. Off this bridge there are two more mutant power symbols for two more walkways. The middle walkway leads to a statue of Magneto where you can find danger room disk "Challenge - Legends". Comic Books Harp Mission In the second outdoor area by the middle transformer. Look in the trees on a rise. Arbiter Mission In the Brig. Use Ice Man's Freeze to put out the fire and continue into a room containing another sailor. Talk to him and use the control panel in the room to shut down the force field. Also look in the corner of this room to find a comic book. Weapon X Mission In the holding cells of the weapon X facility. In the upstairs area overlooking the hallway leading to the Xtraction point you can find a comic book. Final Astral Plane Mission In the final Astral Plane mission in the first area. Head up the straight stair case near the Xtraction point. After the first right turn, keep heading straight before the next turn to find a comic book. Sketch Books Arbiter ?Starboard Launch Bay, Mission 4? Asteroid M Dining Room, The Mansion (after Mission 10) Early Alison Alison's Initiation, The Mansion HAARP and Ice Tunnels Pumping Station, Mission 11b HAARP Interior Mount Entrance, Mission 10 HAARP Soldier I Exterior Access Tunnels, Mission 2 Hive Factory ???Factory Grounds, Mission 13??? Jubilee ???Bio Labs Workshop, Mission 13??? Mansion Sketches ???Chamber of Earth, Mission 12??? Morlock Tunnels ?Mainline North, Mission 3? Morlocks Storm Drain, Mission 9 Jubilee ??Conversion Sequencers, Mission 5?? Rogue Gambit ?East Trunk Line, Mission 3? Sentinels ?Galley, Mission 4? Sewers Healer ??Pool area, The Mansion?? Spider Sentinel East 5th Street, Mission 11a Trio One ??Mutant Research Facility, Muir Island (1)?? Weapon X Lab Holding Cells, Mission 7b ? Dining Room, The Mansion (after Mission 13) Note: the pairings of ? (in ?, ??, ???, and so on) are from getting multiple Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse